<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Names by AC_nelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326279">Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli'>AC_nelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Fate Fest, Fate Discord, Fate by TheTrueSpartan, Gen, fate au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_nelli/pseuds/AC_nelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks differently about the importance of a name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fate Fan Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206147">Fate</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSpartan/pseuds/TheTrueSpartan">TheTrueSpartan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can find the FFN story link for Fate and additional info in the description for the Fate Fest Stories collection.</p>
<p>This is NOT Fate!Canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Molly Weasley’ POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly Weasley happened to be in a situation she never thought she would find herself in, let alone  with the people surrounding her right now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, inside these clean and sterile walls of St. Mungo’s, time seemed to pass much slower than  usual. She felt incredibly tired and the bright light from the lamps above which illuminated the  windowless corridor, made her want to close her eyes even more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Molly softly squeezed Susanna Davis’ hand who sat beside her and stared into nothingness  with a hollow, lifeless look in her usually soft and with mischief sparkling eyes. The knowledge to be  absolutely powerless about this woman’s pain broke Molly’s heart but for the sake of Susanna and  James she fought back the tears, determined to stay strong for this family.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at all the people surrounding them, adults and children, all of them mourning and still  processing what had happened today. Her gaze lingered at the Greengrass family; Sebastian stoically  looking at his folded hands, clearly thinking about this day’s events. Beside him Mary consoled  Daphne, the poor girl silently crying as she just came down from a state of hysteria.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not in her wildest dreams Molly thought she could ever be friendly with these people. The name  Greengrass held a lot of respect and power, but that’s nothing she ever cared about. What she cared  about was the darkness behind this name. A name tainted by You-Know-Who himself, and Merlin  knows that Molly would’ve never associated a loving family with it. Until…until Ron befriended  Daphne along with all these other children, every single one of them except for the poor girl going  through surgery right now carrying the name of a Death Eater, of murderers, of torturers, of the  worst kind of criminals Molly could imagine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Susanna quickly jerked her hand out of Molly’s grasp, tearing the latter out of her thoughts. She  jumped out of her seat when James came back from making a floo call, almost losing her balance  because of the sudden movement. Molly was quick to steady her again before James took his wife  into his arms, his eyes, despite the small smile he gave her, holding nothing but sadness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Molly wanted to sit down again, she noticed Theodore Nott leaning against the wall opposite  her, his clothes still full of Tracey’s blood. Apparently, someone cleaned his face but didn’t bother  with his clothes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she approached the boy whose arms were wrapped tightly around himself, his head hanging  low as he stared at his shoes. As she stood in front of him, he didn’t look up but the twitch of his  hands let her know he noticed her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theo, dear. Let me clean your clothes, my boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without looking up he unfolded his arms, letting them hang loosely at his sides. It only took a few  flicks of her wand until everything was clean again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Theo lifted his head and cold, dark eyes stared back at her. And a terror seized through  Molly’s heart, a terror still consuming her after all these years every time she heard or read the name  Nott. The image of her beheaded brothers flashed through her mind and she was completely  powerless against the horrible twisting feeling in her gut when she remembered the brutal murder of  Fabian and Gideon. And this boy’s father took part in their assassination. Maybe, Cornelius Nott was  behind the assassination attempt of her own son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Molly thought the pain and rage would consume her, and she wanted to turn around to  not let her feelings overwhelm her, she saw it. At first, it was the subtlest change in his eyes. They  lost the coldness and filled with something else entirely. His lips started to tremble; his breathing  laboured. Right when she lightly caressed his cheeks, his face crumbled into a grimace and loud sobs  escaped him, tears falling freely now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly didn’t hesitate as she pulled the weedy boy into her arms, wrapping him tightly into her  embrace. She let him cry into her chest, his tears and snot quickly dampening the old dress she was  wearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all she could see now was this broken boy, sobbing and wailing, clutching at her robes. She saw  Ron’s weedy friend wearing her self-knitted Weasley sweater. She saw the boy crying over the  comatose body of Ron. She saw the boy that knew exactly what to do about Ron’s panic attacks. She  saw the boy who had an affinity for gardening, helping her care for all the plants and flowers,  treating them with a tenderness that even sweet Neville Longbottom didn’t inherit. She saw him  degnoming their garden, and watering the plants, and talking non stop about all the possible plants  she could get for the Burrow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter who were the parents of this boy. All that mattered was who </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was because in the  end, it’s not a name that defines us and deep down, Molly knew this all along. It just needed the  harsh words of Ron for her to finally see it. Cornelius Nott was an evil man, there was no doubt. But  her own son might’ve changed the path of Theo, at least that’s what she desperately wished for him.  To break away from the poison and become the great man she could see in him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because all these names, Nott, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Zabini, even Malfoy, were just that.  Names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more and nothing less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boy in her arms started to lose it altogether, muttering words Molly could only partly make  out, she hugged him even harder, trying to console him with her embrace and soothing words. And  her heart broke for Theodore Nott while in her head she repeated these words over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just a name.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Lord Voldemort’s POV (an unknown amount of cycles before) </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day. Today, he would become what he dreamed about and fought over for so many  decades. His success was only hours away and Lord Voldemort could feel it in every fiber of his body.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze wandered towards his Nagini, his treasured companion, loyal servant and sacred soul  segment. The last piece of his soul existing except for the little part that was left of him. And despite  the prevailing feeling of victory and power, cold rage rose from somewhere deep inside him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every window of the run-down shack he resided in with his most loyal during the brief hour of truce,  burst into a million pieces and despite a few shrieks escaping his followers, the sudden outburst  hardly surprised any of them. All of them knew the extent of their Master’s power as they saw and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>experienced it countless times. After all, it was the main reason they served him with this truly  limitless loyalty.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This sudden outburst of rage was for the Horcruxes he lost, which safety and secrecy he always took  for granted until he found the first of it gone. The terror he had felt when his plan for immortality  crumbled, forced him to his knees as the only thing he feared loomed over him; Death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he knew that not only Dumbledore had been behind the slaughter of his soul pieces, but  three other people whose names were engraved forever inside Lord Voldemort’s mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter was the most prominent of them. A lipless smile formed on The Dark Lord’s face as he  remembered the murder of The Boy-Who-Lived and whose life he snuffed out, not before punishing  him in the most gruesome ways for crippling his rise to power over and over again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The militia he secretly formed, trained by none other than Albus Dumbledore and the traitor Severus  Snape, as well as high ranked Aurors, forced Lord Voldemort back into hiding and recruiting,  prolonging his rise to power for several years.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the boy wasn’t alone. No, Harry Potter alone was far too weak to overpower Bellatrix Lestrange.  He and his two little friends lured Bella into a trap and they did it not effortlessly, but in the end  successfully. A second too late he had arrived to save his greatest warrior, but the last thing he saw  was a bushy-haired young witch slicing Bellatrix’ throat before apparating away with Harry Potter  and another boy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella fell victim to Hermione Granger, the second name on his list. Without a doubt all three of them  brought her down, but the final blow was executed by the witch who Bellatrix tortured in that  wonderfully merciless way only Lord Voldemort himself could surpass.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name Hermione Granger was also a promise. A promise to Rodolphus Lestrange, whose need for  revenge made him to one of The Dark Lord’s deadliest weapons. Even deadlier than before his wife’s  murder. Every other soldier fighting against them would be murdered on sight, but for one of his  most loyal Lord Voldemort granted an exception.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger will die, and knowing the widower, the filthy Mudblood will beg for her death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revenge was a most useful tool and at the same time something that helped to force Voldemort  back into hiding. After Bellatrix’ death it wasn’t long before him and his Death Eaters murdered every  single member of the Weasley family. Every single one of them, except Ron Weasley.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron Weasley, the third name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To this day he did not know what drove this boy to relentlessly train and scheme against him. Lord  Voldemort once wanted to lure Weasley to his side, promising him so much power, so much skill, so  much honour, as he would’ve served directly under The Dark Lord himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ambition the young Slytherin did not go unnoticed. A Weasley sorted into Slytherin had been  unheard of until then and naturally the news reached Voldemort soon enough. He had high hopes for  the boy, planning to make him the recruiter for young Slytherins to join their ranks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, his expectations had been crushed as soon as Weasley formed another kind of  Pureblood alliance. Time and time again, he manipulated and prevented Lord Voldemort’s plans relentlessly. Every time forcing him to rethink his next move.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, the time had come to punish Ronald Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would not make the same mistake again, he would not underestimate the son of Blood Traitors another time. Lord Voldemort knew well enough that Ron Weasley was now driven by  revenge, just like Rodolphus and because of that, only he, the most powerful wizard of all times, will  take care of him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry Potter </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron Weasley </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These three names were not just names.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These three names will be the names, whose owner’s blood will soak the earth Lord Voldemort will  build his empire upon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>